


Несчастная || Unfortunate

by Margarido



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Вензди подросла, пора ей передать хотя бы часть мастерства Маман Аддамс.





	Несчастная || Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2013, есть копия на фикбуке.

– Кузен Итан Аддамс умер! – Гомес читал телеграмму, попутно передавая ее содержание семейству. – Зовут на похороны. И просят позвонить адвокату Итана.

– Мы разве с ним судились за что-то? – спросила удивленно Мортиша.

– Вряд ли, скорее всего, Итан, как и планировал, умер в тюрьме, а нам теперь забирать его тело. Да, спасибо, Вещь! – Гомес принял от Вещи телефонную трубку и набрал номер. – Адвокат Итана Аддамса? Да! Мистер Портер, рад познакомиться! Да, Гомес Аддамс! Да-да! Да?! Не может быть! Вот это да! Конечно, привозите! – Гомес положил трубку и обратился к семье: – Оказывается, Итан завещал все свое имущество нам! И, самое замечательное, его нам привезут!

В гостиной дома Аддамсов не было свободного места, все заполонило наследство: от старых кроссовок до пачки чистой бумаги. Вензди и Пагзли радостно метались из угла в угол и вытаскивали все новые забавные (или не очень) мелочи: то розовый зонтик, то бутылку с отбитым горлышком (в ней лежала старая записка), а то и мраморного слоника. Кстати, последние находились то тут, то там и были самых разных размеров.

Последним в дом внесли гроб.

– Какая чудная черная расцветка! И такой скромный – ни одной рюши или ленты! – воскликнула Мортиша. – Никогда не мечтала быть похороненной в таком гробу. Мой будет гораздо изящней.

– Тиш, я закажу тебе гроб по твоему собственному эскизу, – сказал Гомес. – Но что делать с этим?

– Там труп, – сказал адвокат, до этого шнырявший между вещами и контролировавший доставку. – Завещан миссис Аддамс.

– Мне?! – Мортиша потянулась к гробу.

– Миссис Аддамс старшей, – уточнил адвокат.

В комнате на огне бурлил котелок – совсем маленький. Самый большой, в который поместилось бы по меньшей мере три человека, стоял в углу и ждал своего часа. На столе лежал посиневший труп. Вензди тихонько зашла и пристроилась в уголочке.

– Вензди! Ты почему не кормишь пауков?

– Бабушка, я их уже покормила. Можно, я посижу у тебя, пока ты будешь его разделывать?

– Посиди, конечно, деточка!

Маман Аддамс только что закончила точить нож. Протерев его о белоснежную тряпочку, она направилась к трупу. Аккуратно приподняла руку.

– Видишь? У кузена Итана было шесть пальцев. В принципе, они есть и сейчас.

– Это плохо?

– Это очень хорошо! Шестой палец обычно сушится на удачу, – Маман отрезала самый маленький палец кузена, проткнула его шилом и повесила на веревку. – Сама повесишь?

Вензди радостно кивнула, взяла "подвеску" и отправилась к темному проходу – там было суше всего и продувал сквозняк. Она закрепила палец невысоко над землей.

– Теперь остальные. – Маман лихо пообрубала пальцы Итану, привесила их на одну веревку и отдала девочке.

– Бабуля, а можно мне отрезать на второй руке? Ну хотя бы один!

– Хм, – Маман как раз срезала уже три пальца. – Ну попробуй.

Нож скользил в потных от волнения руках Вензди, однако лицо сохраняло привычное каменное выражение. Пальцы отпиливались с трудом, нож легко рассекал плоть и упирался в кость. Наконец, оба были отрезаны. Вензди положила один на стол и, удерживая его одной рукой, с размаху проколола шилом. Уголками губ довольно улыбнулась.

– Продолжим с ногами? – весело спросила Маман.

Вензди кивнула. Операция повторилась, и вот уже двадцать один палец сушился в проеме.

– А теперь внутренности. Итан не завещал их хранить, так что пустим в зелья.

– А если бы завещал?

– Ну, пришлось бы бальзамировать.

– Давай что-нибудь забальзамируем! – загорелась Вензди.

– Ну, разве что сердце.

Вензди забралась на высокий табурет и провела ножом по грудной клетке. Не вышло: остался только темный след. Маман хмыкнула, отобрала у нее нож и одним движением вспорола кожу, руками уже развела в стороны ребра.

– Бери, – шепнула она, не касаясь сердца.

Вензди ножом аккуратно подрезала сосуды, ветвящиеся по сторонам, и двумя руками вынула остывшую темно-красную массу, совсем недавно служившую моторчиком для этого тела.

– А теперь клади сюда, – Маман протянула ей ларец, заранее наполненный бальзамирующей жидкостью. Вензди положила сердце "на хранение" и опять вернулась к трупу.

– Ой, там что-то еще!

– Конечно, там же легкие.

– Нет, там сердце.

– Сердце уже здесь, – Маман заботливо погладила ларчик.

– Нет, еще одно. – Вензди вытащила крошечное сердчишко, легко уместившееся в ее ладошках. Такое же склизкое, темное и холодное.

Маман замерла. Всю молодость она искала двойное сердце, а нашла его только ее внучка. Она приблизилась, провела рукой по воздуху возле находки, словно очерчивая ее край.

– Несчастная, – прошептала старуха, – тебе повезет в любви.


End file.
